Microphonograph records have heretofore been provided and have been mounted in a fixed or stationary position on sheets carrying other information related to the information carried by the microphonograph record. In obtaining the information carried by the microphonograph record, it is very important that the microphonograph which is utilized for obtaining the information be properly positioned with respect to the record. In other words, it must be accurately centered on the record to prevent changes in pitch of the recorded sound as the phonograph needle travels around the record in the grooves in the record. Changes in pitch in sound will occur if the microphonograph is not accurately centered with respect to the microphonograph record. Heretofore, it has been the practice to locate the means for centering the microphonograph with respect to the microphonograph record on the sheet which carries the microphonograph. This is disadvantageous because this requires precise positioning of the microphonograph locating means with respect to the microphonograph record carried by the sheet. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved microphonograph record.